unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Weegee
Weegee was an odd version of Luigi, created by Gay Luigi's Rage. Weegee had the ability to hypnotize people when he made eye contact with them, making it easy for him to rule (starting with Nairobi, an area weak due to its lack of Adobe). Weegee then attempted to take over the world. However, Daisy, displeased with the competition, challenged Weegee to a fight. During the fight, it was revealed Daisy was immune to Weegee's stare.With her nintendo copyright papers, Daisy was easily able to defeat Weegee, and then killed him. After the fight was over and Daisy left, Shigeru Miyamoto was observed dragging Weegee's body away. Later, Shiggy dumped Weegee's body into the Cauldron of Evil. It is unknown why. NOTE:Weegee's stare was upgraded, so Daisy and the Nintendo are no longer immune. Recently, Weegee was seen fighting in the Foreign Legion. Napoleon Bonaparte revived him with the Revival Machine this made weegee immortal because he also dropped bannanas in the machine. Just like Malleo he was thrown into a German prison for no reason. He was caught by Cyber-Dee. But Walleo then returned and released Weegee. WEEGEE IS EVIL. In 2013, Weegee was revealed to be the mastermind behind a complex plot to start World War III using Pinkie Pie as his slave. His plans were eventually foiled by the heroic combination of New Mario and D0ctor Fantastic, as seen in Magnum's Mansion 2. However, he was revealed to be financially backed by the diabolical ruler of North Hell, Kim Jong Doom. Early life Weegee was born in 1200, and the son of Gay Luigi (Who he later possessed.) During this time, The Spaghetti War was going on. Weegee was drafted in this war. Later in Hyrule, Weegee saw Bill Gates (as a monkey) and befriended him. This was a trap though because Bill led Weegee to a trap and was captured by Link. Weegee then met Napoleon Bonaparte who was also captured and in Hyrule prison camp. The two teamed up to escape by releasing the Octaroks to distract Link.(Who was hungry enough to eat them.) After they escaped, they parted ways. When Weegee got home he saw that Gay Luigi had a replacement, Mama Luigi. Enraged, Weegee went on a lotsa year killing spree. until he was killed by a Super Saiyan Bill Cosby and Captain Falcon. A New Weegee In 1993, Napoleon Dynamite heard about Weegee's tragic ending. He then revived Weegee using a revive machine. Weegee, now back from the dead, needed a job. He was then hired by Bowser and George W. Bush to destroy Mario. This never went through though because Malleo then told Weegee that with their powers they can take over the world. Trivia *Weegee never moved a muscle (unlike his brother Malleo) but he don't need to cuz everyone who he stares at becomes infected with the Weegee virus. *Only the five undefeatable guys are immume to his stare. *NEWSFLASH-The recent katamari that has emerged from luigis nostril has attached itself to weegee! He is now rolling on a collition course with the lava pit. ***'UPDATE' Weegee has lost all his body parts to the lava except his head. He is currently battling Mario and The King in the ultimate battle of world supremacy. ****Weegee has won the battle and revived his other body parts by now. *Weegee lives in the Squadala Empire, in the minor Weegee State. *Weegee also adopted his brother, the dark Dark Invader, but then he left to go live in Bill Gates's old home, the sun. *He's the second most popular vudeeoh shame caractr ever. *It's A Fact That If You Stare at Weegee, You Become A Weegee.... Or at least your face does. *He is an actor for The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE). Category:Haters Category:Guys Category:Evil Category:Freaks Category:Legends Category:Maniacally Evil People who kill lotsa other people. Category:Villains Category:Guys that have been killed/captured for no reason Category:People who stare alot Category:Meme related stuff Category:Dead Guys Category:Weegee family Category:Gallery Category:Un mario main characters